nickelodeonfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Danny Phantom
Danny Phantom is een Amerikaanse animatieserie bedacht door Butch Hartman die ook de bedenker is van de Fairly Odd Parents. De serie werd uitgezonden van 2004 tot 2007 De serie gaat over een 14-jarige jongen die op een dag spookkrachten krijgt en hiermee een superheld word. Productie Eerste ideeën Voordat Butch Hartman begon met Danny Panthom had hij al succes met de animatieserie Fairly Odd Parents. In het begin was Hartman van plan zijn nieuwe serie "Danny Phantom and the Specter Detectors" te noemen, en zou de serie geheel draaien om een jonge spokenjager die met speciale gadgets spoken ving. Hartman kwam later op deze beslissing terug en besefte dat het veel cooler zou zijn als de hoofdpersoon zelf ook een spook was. Daarom werd de serie veranderd naar "Danny Phantom". Maken van de serie Het ontwerp van de hoofdpersonages werd gedaan door tekenaar Stephen Silver, aan wiens tekeningen Hartman zijn eigen draai gaf. De meeste van de afleveringen worden geschreven door Steve Marmel, in samenwerking met Mark Banker, Butch Hartman, Marty Isenberg en Sib Ventress. Net als bij Fairly Odd Parents werd de muziek van de serie gecomponeerd door Guy Moon Nickelodeon gaf de opdracht tot het maken van dertien afleveringen, waarvan de eerste op 3 april 2004 werd uitgezonden. Na deze afleveringen werd de serie zes maanden stopgezet. In het Verenigd Koninkrijk leide het gebrek aan nieuwe afleveringen er zelfs toe dat de serie geheel van de zenders werd gehaald, tot aan oktober 2005. Uiteindelijk liet Nickelodeon de serie doorgaan. Momenteel zijn er 41 afleveringen uitgezonden in de Verenigde Staten, en zijn er nog 12 in ontwikkeling. Toekomst Op 24 januari 2006 maakte Nickelodeon bekend geen nieuwe afleveringen van Danny Panthom meer te zullen maken vanaf februari 2007. Butch Hartman maakte bekend dat de serie ondanks dat er geen nieuwe afleveringen gemaakt zouden worden waarschijnlijk nog jaren uitgezonden zal worden. Fans van de serie waren echter woedend over Nickelodeons beslissing, en op veel websites zijn dan ook petities gaande om de serie voort te laten zetten. Een groep in het bijzonder, Keep Flying of Save the Phantom, heeft al meerdere protesten tegen het stopzetten van de serie georganiseerd. Zo stuurden ze onder andere e’mails naar Nickelodeon Studios. Maar ondanks alle protest heeft Nickelodeon tot dusver nog niet besloten de plannen te wijzigen. Plot Danny Fenton is een verlegen jongen van 14 jaar. Zijn ouders zijn spookjagers. Op een dag nadat zijn ouders een spookportaal in elkaar hadden gezet, die toegang biedt tot de "spookzone", haalde zijn vriendin Sam hem over het portaal in te gaan. Terwijl Danny in het portaal stond en op een knop drukte ging deze aan en werd zijn DNA vermengd met spoken-DNA (Ectoplasma), waardoor Danny een halfspook is geworden en verschillende krachten kreeg. Hij kan wisselen tussen Danny Fenton (mens) en Danny Phantom (spook). Hij gebruikt zijn krachten voornamelijk om spoken te bestrijden. Daniël "Danny" Fenton/Phantom Daniël "Danny" Fenton is de hoofdpersoon van de serie. Persoonlijkheid Danny is een verlegen veertienjarige jongen die, door toedoen van het door zijn ouders gebouwde spookportaal, per ongeluk spookkrachten verkreeg. Hij gebruikt deze om kwade spoken te bestrijden in en rond zijn woonplaats. Hij doet dit met behulp van zijn vrienden Sam & Tucker, en later ook zijn onhandige zus Jazz. Danny houdt zijn spook-identiteit geheim voor veiligheid van zijn vrienden, familie en andere mensen. Vooral omdat zijn ouders fanatieke spokenjagers zijn. Op school is Danny vaak het mikpunt van pesterijen (vaak van Dash). Maar gelukkig heeft hij twee hele goeie vrienden die hem altijd helpen. Net als veel leerlingen op het Casper College vindt Danny Paulina leuk en later wordt hij verliefd op Valerie. Eigenlijk heeft hij gevoelens voor Sam maar dat ontkent hij (waarom is niet helemaal zeker, waarschijnlijk de vloek van Ember). Later wil Danny een astronaut worden. Spookkrachten Net als veel spoken heeft Danny speciale krachten. Sommige van deze krachten kunnen 'doorgegeven' worden aan andere door middel van aanraking: * Transformatie - De mogelijkheid om te transformeren tussen zijn spookvorm en zijn menselijke vorm. * Spookzintuig - Er komt koude lucht uit zijn mond als er een spook in de buurt is. * Ontastbaar - Danny kan door muren en andere vaste objecten heen vliegen. Ook kan hij niet vastgepakt worden. * Onzichtbaar - Niemand kan Danny zien als hij deze kracht gebruikt. * Vliegen/Zweven - De mogelijkheid om in door de lucht te vliegen of zweven. * Overschaduw/Bezetting – Een ander mens, dier of object betreden en deze overnemen (bezitten). * Ectoplasmische stoot/straal - Een krachtige ectoplasmische stoot/straal. De straal is er in verschillende kleuren die waarschijnlijk het krachtniveau aanduiden. De stralen kunnen vanuit de ogen of de handen afgevuurd worden. (Of vanuit z'n kont zoals in Geheugenverlies) * Ectoplasmische bal - Hetzelfde als een ectoplasmische straal maar dan in de vorm van een bal en veel krachtiger. * Ectoplasmisch schild - Een ectoplasmisch schild dat beschermt tegen aanvallen. Kan in verschillende maten en vormen gecreëerd worden. * Spookschreeuw - Danny's krachtigste aanval. Als hij de Spookschreeuw te lang gebruikt verandert Danny terug in een mens omdat het veel van zijn energie verbruikt. * Spookverdeler - Zijn lichaam splitst in twee of meerdere Danny's. * Ectoplasmische Verlichting - Hiermee kan Danny de omgeving verlichten. * Geest Energiebal - Danny rolt zichzelf op in een bal van energie die aanvallen kan afstoten. * IJskracht - Danny kan ijsstralen uit zijn handen en ogen schieten. ook kan Danny zijn ijskracht met Ectoplasmisch energie combineren. * Teleportatie - Danny kan zich van de ene plek naar de andere teleporteren. Deze kracht heeft hij voor het eerst laten zien in de TV film Reis door de Realiteit. 'Fenton Gadgets' Naast zijn spookkrachten kan Danny Fenton ook vertrouwen op de spookjagergadgets die zijn ouders maken in het lab onder hun huis. *'Fenton Thermosfles' - Het ultieme cilindervormige spookvangapparaat die spoken opzuigt. *'Fenton Spookportaal' - Geeft toegang tot de Spookzone vanuit de echte wereld en vice versa. Via ditzelfde portaal verkreeg Danny zijn spookkrachten. *'Fenton Ectoplasmische bazooka' - Een bazooka die een groene ectoplasmische straal kan afvuren, of een opening naar de spookzone maakt en je er in zuigt. *'Fenton Schuimer' - Vuurt Ecto-schuim af die voor een hele korte tijd spookkrachten uitschakelt. *'Fenton Hengel' - Vangt spoken met een vishengel. De lijn is bedekt met een ectoplasma-bestendig laagje. Kan ook goed als Spookhondenriem gebruikt worden. *'Fenton Oordopjes' - Een communicatiemiddel die spokenruis filtert. *'Fenton Anti-engerdstok' - Een honkbalknuppel met het woord "Fenton" erop. *'Fenton Spector Protector' - Een riem die je beschermt tegen spoken en verzwakt het spook (als deze hem omheeft). *'Fenton Spector Versneller' - Een voertuig voor in de spookzone. *'Fenton Spookschild' - Een energieschild om spoken tegen te houden. Er is een grote versie op de Fenton Werkplaats en één mobiele versie op onderstaand voertuig. Het Fenton Spookschild werkt niet op mensen. *'Fenton Familie-aanvalsvoertuig' - Een camper omgebouwd door Maddie en Jack tot het Fenton famile-aanvalsvoertuig. *'Fenton Boooe-merang' - Een boemerang die zich afstemt op het ectoprofiel van een spook en die dan blijft achtervolgen. *'Fenton Peller' - Een wapen dat de spoken helemaal "pelt". *'Fenton Spookvanger' - Een apparaat dat spoken en niet-spoken van elkaar splitst en weer samen kan voegen. Ziet eruit als een indiaanse dromenvanger. *'Fenton Handschoenen' - Deze handschoenen versterken de vuistslagen van de drager. *'Fenton Ectoskelet' - Een pak gebouwd door Maddie, Jack en Vlad. Versterkt de krachten van de drager honderd keer, maar verzwakt de drager ook als je te veel kracht gebruikt en kan zelfs fataal zijn. Vlad heeft later het pak uitgerust met de lichtstaf van Technus en de Ecto convertor die het ongelimiteerde krachten geeft. *'Fenton Stamper' - Met de Fenton Stamper kan je spoken tot microscopische grootte verkleinen. Spoken verliezen hun krachten op ten duur. De Fenton Stamper werkt ook op mensen en objecten. *'Fenton Ecto-Converter' - Zet Ecto-energie om in een zelf opvullen bruikbaar brandstof. *'Fenton SOS Zenuwcentrum' - Het Fenton SOS zenuwcentrum is het grote laboratorium boven op het huis van de Fentons. Het kan in een zeppelin en dan in een jet veranderen. *'Fenton lipstick' - Een lippenstift die hydrateerd en ook een groene Ecto-plasmische straal kan afvuren. *'Fenton Goggles' - De bril die aan de overall van Maddie vast zit kan twee rode ectoplasmische stralen afvuren. *'Jack-A-Nine-Tails' - Een wapen om spoken mee vast te grijpen en te vernietigen. De Jack-A-Nine-Tails heeft negen aparten uiteinde aan de zweep als een soort klauwen. *'Fenton Wezel' - Ziet er uit als een draagbare stofzuiger, maar zuigt spoken op en daar binnen is het er maar bar klein. Stem acteurs :Trevor Reekers - Daniël "Danny" Fenton/Phantom, Dark Dan Phantom :Jan Elbertse - Jack Fenton, Doosspook :Mies de Heer - Maddie Fenton :Nicoline van Doorn/ Kirsten Fennis - Jazz Fenton :Henk Dikmoet - Tucker Foley :Kim van Zeben - Sam Manson :Dennis Kivit - Johnny 13 :Dieter Jansen - Dash Baxter, Klemper :Donna Vrijhof - Paulina, Kitty, Spectra :Marloes van den Heuvel - De Lunchdame, Dora Matteklap :Frans Limburg - Mr. Lancer :Stan Limburg - Vortex, Amorpho Trivia * Het plaatsje waar Danny Phantom zich afspeelt heet Amity Park, dat verwijst naar de de (echt bestaande) plaats Amityville. De plek waar de roman The Amityville Horror zich afspeelde, en ook een heel bekend geest-verhaal van voorkomt. * De naam van de school van Danny is Casper High (College), dat verwijst naar Casper het vriendelijke spookje? * Het logo (D) op het pak van Danny komt pas na de episode Geheugenverlies en is opgeplakt door Sam. * In de episode De Moordgarage Verkoop gebruikt Technus een robot met Portals XL als besturingssysteem, een parodie Windows XP (waarin veel bugs zitten)? * Lancer gebruikt Engelse boektitels als stopwoorden zoals Lord of the Flies, Dagboek van Bridget Jones, Pride and Prejudice, Moby Dick, Gulliver's Travels, To Kill a Mockingbird, De Graaf van Monte Cristo,Sjakie en de chocoladefabriek, enzovoort. * De computer van Danny lijkt op een Mac behalve dat er een peer op staat in plaats van een appel. * Zodra Danny veranderd in een spook dan verkleurt de achtergrond naar paars/groen. * De beer van Jazz, Albeer genaamd, (een teddybeer die eruit ziet als Einstein) is dezelfde als die van AJ uit Fairly Odd Parents. * De Nare Burger (Nasty Burger) is gebaseerd op het burgerrestaurant uit de Nickelodeon-film 'Good Burger'. * In de aflevering "Het spook van één miljoen" zijn de spookjagers parodieën op Scooby Doo, Men in Black en Extreme Ghostbusters. * In de aflevering "Wat jij wil" staan Tucker en Danny voor een Crash Nebula videokast. Crash Nebula komt uit Fairly Odd Parents. Tevens staat er groep meiden bij "Sayonara Pussycat" (een parodie op Hello Kitty) * In de aflevering "Klok Werk" bleek dat Vlad Ecto-Acne kreeg, omdat Jack Cola Light gebruikte in plaats van Ecto-zuiverder. * Het ongeluk waardoor Danny zijn spookkrachten krijgt gebeurt een maand voor de eerste aflevering "Vreemd Vlees". * De laatste aflevering van het derde seizoen is ook de finale van de serie. Er zullen geen nieuwe seizoenen of afleveringen meer komen na deze. Butch Hartman zegt dat de laatste derde seizoen aflevering een echt spektakel gaat worden! * In de Aflevering "De Ultieme Vijand" doet Danny Phantom (Dark) Dan Phantom de Spector Protector om. Als je goed kijkt zie je dat de Spookklauwen aan de riem vast blijven zitten. * In de aflevering "Uniek in zijn Soort" sloopt de paars rug gorilla Skulkers harnas. Op een shot zijn Danny, Sam en Tucker te zien als "de drie wijze apen" in "Zie geen kwaad, hoor geen kwaad en spreek geen kwaad". * In de aflevering "Wat jij Wil" zijn tijdens de footballwedstrijd twee commentatoren te zien. Deze zijn gebaseerd op Steve Marmel en Butch Hartman (en in de Engels gesproken versie zijn ze ook ingesproken door deze personen!) *In de aflevering koning tuck kan hij zijn spookschreeuw korter gebruiken dan in de ultieme vijand of in verwante geesten. * Vlad Plasmius lijkt erg op een vampier. De reden daarvoor is dat Butch Hartman hem in een vampier wilde veranderen! Dit idee is niet doorgegaan. * Danny Phantom zou in de eerste ideeën van de serie een mascotte hebben; een uil. Ook dit ging niet door. * Het liedje aan het begin is volgens Butch Hartman gebaseerd op "The Invisible Man" van Queen. Computerspellen Er bestaan ook een aantal computerspellen gebaseerd op de animatieserie: * Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy is een computerspel voor de Game Boy Advance, gebaseerd op de gelijknamige TV-film uit het tweede seizoen van de serie. * Danny Phantom speelt mee in het spel Spongebob en zijn vrienden: Samen staan ze sterk (in het Engels Nicktoons Unite! geheten), een spel voor de PlayStation 2, GameCube, Game Boy Advance(sp) en Nintendo DS. Hierin is hij continu in spookvorm, en zijn geheime identiteit blijft verborgen voor alle hoofdpersonages (behalve Vlad en alle andere schurken die zijn geheim kennen). * Danny Phantom speelt ook mee in het spel '' Spongebob en zijn vrienden: De slag om Vulkaan Eiland'' (in het Nederlands). hij speelt daar altijd spoook, hij kan nooit in zijn menselijk gedeelte veranderen. Samen met Spongebob,Parick,Sam,Timmy,Cosmo,Wanda probeert hij de slag om de Vulkaan Eiland te doen. * Danny Phantom: Urban Jungle is een spel voor de Nintendo DS en GBA gebaseerd op de nog niet uitgebrachte gelijknamige TV-special uit het derde seizoen van de serie. Zie ook *Lijst van afleveringen van Danny Phantom Danny Phantom Afbeeldingen & Video's Afbeeldingen left|thumb|430px left|thumb|430px left|thumb|430px Andere NickToons Om Te Bekijken Categorie:Programma van Nickelodeon de:Danny Phantom (Serie) en:Danny Phantom Categorie:Nicktoons